marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost-Spider
Gwendolyne "Gwen" Stacy is a student at Horizon High. History Text that are bold are canon-in-training and may or may not be part of the show. Gwen Stacy is the daughter of Police Captain George Stacy and his wife, Helen, and the niece of Dr. Raymond Warren. Meeting Spider-Man/Peter Parker Gwen first met Spider-Man when he was fighting the Jackal. She calculated a better way to beat him. Gwen met him again as his true identity, Peter Parker. Discovering the truth After Harry Osborn was cleared of charges, a party was thrown for him which only ended with him choosing to attend Osborn Academy. Then, Aleksei Sytsevich mutated into a human-rhino hybrid. After scanning Aleksei's blood, they discovered that it was done by Raymond Warren. Gwen goes to his house to confront him. There, she discovers that Raymond is actually the Jackal. When she did, he tried to hurt her until Spider-Man came and defeated him and cured Aleksei. Gwen felt sad that her uncle was a criminal as he was the one who got her into science. Peter comforts her by telling her about his Uncle Ben. Becoming Spider-Gwen Gwen develops spider powers in the Spider Island arc after being exposed to Jackal's chemicals and uses them to become Spider-Gwen. Unlike previous versions, she doesn't wear a mask to conceal her identity (though she does wear the same costume) and her friends and admirers call her "Spider-Gwen" rather than Spider-Woman. However, just like the Spider Island event in the comics, Gwen and the other infected New Yorkers later mutate into giant monstrous spiders. She is later cured in the climax of the story. Later Ghost- Spider In "The Day Without Spider-Man" she regains her powers thanks to exposure to a crystal called the Bloodgem and becomes Ghost-Spider during the fight against Scorpion and Tinkerer. She even decides to wear a mask after becoming Ghost-Spider. Physical Appearance Gwen is a teenage girl. She has blonde hair tied up in a bun with an orange hair piece. She has blue eyes. Gwen's usual attire consist of an aqua shirt under a dark pink denim jacket. Gwen is seen sporting a pony tail instead of her normal bun in Season 2. Personality Gwen appears smart and a bit sassy. She is also very intelligent. Enough to know how to defeat the Jackal and come up with an anti-mutagen to cure her classmate, Aleksei. Gwen also tends to get upset about things like her uncle being the Jackal. Relationships Raymond Warren/The Jackal Raymond is Gwen's uncle on her mother's side of the family. Gwen loved her uncle. Raymond was the one who got Gwen interested in science and even helped her with her first science project. When she found out that her uncle is the Jackal, she was shocked and heartbroken. Anya Corazon and Miles Morales Not much is known about Gwen's relationship with the other students of Horizon High, but Anya and Miles mention her a lot. Gwen and Anya know about Miles's secret identity. Peter Parker/Spider-Man Peter and Gwen didn't get along well at first. Gwen first met Peter while he was Spider-Man when he was fighting the Jackal. She was lecturing him on how to fight the Jackal. Later on, Gwen meets him again as himself and were getting to know each other well. Later, when the Jackal turned out to be her uncle, Raymond Warren, Gwen trusted in Peter as Peter told her about Uncle Ben. And a great important friend. Then having a touching moments. Powers and Abilities Abilities Genius Intellect: Gwen possess a great intellect. Enough to calculate how to defeat a super villain and come up with a formula to cure a mutation. The same powers as Spider-Man, with organic webs. Trivia * This marks Gwen Stacy's fourth animated appearance. * Gwen appeared to be living with her uncle, until it was discovered he was the Jackal. * Gwen's voice actress, Laura Bailey, had previously voiced Gwen in the 2014 mobile game Spider-Man Unlimited, she had also done the voice for Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) and Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) in the same game. **Bailey also voices Black Widow in this series, and had voiced the character in the sister series Avengers Assemble. * In the comics, Gwen was a longtime love interest and girlfriend to Spider-Man, and is often considered to be his first true love. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Gallery Tumblr pal3z21OTq1r7dj6uo1 1280.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 7.18.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 7.18.34 pm.png Tumblr p3mnzeoscT1r7dj6uo2 1280.png Tumblr p3zzheRNeL1r7dj6uo3 640.jpg Tumblr p3zzheRNeL1r7dj6uo2 1280.png The Day Without Spider-Man As Ghost Spider Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 7.59.45 am 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 7.59.45 am 2.png Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 7.58.53 am 4.png Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 7.58.54 am.png Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 6.06.56 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2019-09-09 at 7.58.54 am 1.png Category:Females Category:Horizon High students Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:People Who Knows Kid Arachnid's identity Category:People Who Knows Spider Girls identity Category:Characters With Spider Powers Category:Spider Team